Martha Tinsdale
Martha Tinsdale (née Endicott) is the pillar of Middleton's community. From her boysterous personality to her strive for perfection, Martha is the driving force behind the town and a proud member of Middleton. Her husband, Tom, was the mayor of Middleton from 2011 to around 2015, while Martha served as his second-in-command, organizer, and planner. While helping her husband, Martha simultaneously raised their sons Michael and Dylan. In the meantime, she befriended Cassie Nightingale and became one of her best friends - despite her cold behavior toward Cassie originally. After 2017, Martha became the mayor of the town and wore the title with pride and vigor. She remained mayor for over five years before she was replaced in a surprise series of events by Abigail Pershing. Biography Martha was born outside of Middleton, to a wealthy upper-class family. She enjoyed the life she had and attended college after she graduated from high school. While she enjoyed college, part of her longed for more and felt that she didn't belong in that world. It was around that time that she moved to Middleton and settled into the quaint town. She then married Tom Tinsdale, and helped him become elected Mayor, and stood by his side the entire time. Her social status in the town soared, and she became invested in the town's prosperity and looked to as a pillar of the community. At some point in her and Tom's marriage, the couple had two sons, whom they named Michael and Dylan. By the time Tom settled into being Mayor, Martha felt a pull to leadership and secretly wanted to become Mayor one day. In the meantime, she became the head of the citizen's council, the leader of the heritage foundation, the cities event planner, and took up many other roles in the community. Throughout Series The Good Witch film series Good Witch television series |-|Season 4= In "Tossing the Bouquet", Martha discovered a Blairsville bench in a residential area of Middleton and instructed Jared to figure out why the bench was on Middleton property. Martha's Jared revealed starting information to Martha - that due to the way the border of Middleton and Blairsville runs, Martha is technically a resident of Blairsville, not Middleton. Due to this, Jared was forced to strip Martha's title as Mayor and the duty was passed onto the President of the City Council, Abigail Pershing. Martha moved out of the Mayoral office later that day. Personality Martha has a larger than life personality and a passionate heart that is sometimes riddled with overdramatic worries. She has a wildly animated and enthusiastic personality, with a vivid imagination. At first, she was paranoid and overprotective of her town, to the point where she wanted to control everything that was going on in it. This caused her to go after Cassie Nightingale, who wouldn't conform to Martha's idea of what Middleton should be. However, as she let her guard down and allowed Cassie to see her heart, she was shown to be a sweet woman with the best of intentions for her town. Her love and passion for the town she chose as her home is fierce. She is also investigative, inquisitive, outgoing, and self-absorbed when it comes to the press. Martha is also impulsive, childish, petty, and has a little-to-no filter. She can be selfish and impatient, but normally recognizes her mistakes in the end and tries to evolve from them. Physical Appearance Appearances |-|Films = * The Good Witch * The Good Witch's Garden * The Good Witch's Gift * The Good Witch's Destiny * The Good Witch's Family * The Good Witch's Charm * The Good Witch's Destiny * The Good Witch's Wonder |-|Series = Notes and Trivia * Martha is the head of the citizens' council. * She loved to shop and organize grand events, but often goes overboard without considering a budget first. * She used to be superstitious before she befriended Cassie Nightingale. * When Martha and Tom were having financial problems, Martha was forced to take up a number of jobs around the town. These included a brief job in the kitchen of Betty's bakery and a wedding planner for Cassie. * Martha was elected mayor after Cassie resigned. * She is a fan of Jessica Carrington's novels. * After being elected Mayor, she bought a new gavel which is one of her favorite things she's bought so far. * She has officiated a number of weddings throughout the series, including Cassie and Jake Russell's. She also officiated her son, Michael's, wedding to Vanessa. Gallery |-|Fim series = TGW_Martha.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-10 at 9.11.44 am.png GWF_Martha.jpg GWC_Martha.jpg |-|Television series = S1_Martha3.jpg Martha.jpeg S1_Martha.jpg S1_Martha2.jpg Martha_Quote1.jpg 3x07 Promo5.jpg Not Getting Married Today2.jpg 3x10 Promo1.png Spellbound15.PNG Spellbound9.PNG Match Game7.jpg Tossing_the_Bouquet.PNG Category:Characters Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters